The Revenge
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Bella can't get that bet out of her head, she doesn't think anything he has said is real. Convince on what she thinks she does her plan... her revenge. Sequel to The plan
1. AN

**Hello! **

I'm here to encorage you to post. We have 9 review! Just one more review and I start writting!

Also I would like to dedicate this sequel to my love Scoopy (My dog) because either my grandmother threw him away or he died. Today is my birthday and he's not here with me. So because I love him so much I will dedicate this story for him.

Also I want to make this new thing where people who like to do something. Since today is my birthday (Sowwy for saying it again it's just so cool. I'm 18) I would like if some of you wanted me to write a story for you or your friends birthday. Of course you have to tell me on time so I can write one and send it to my beta and then post it as a celebration of whoever birthday it is. Since this a little late I wish all of you who already had their birthday or it is today like mine.

If anyone has a offer review or send me a message with what kind of story do you want it to be!

Well that's abou it so people please review also, since they're might be more reviews here I will start when I get the 10th story review not answering this post.

~love Alexa


	2. Chapter 1

Here's what everyone's been waiting for!

_**THE REVENGE! WOOOOO**_

_**Remember I don't own TWILIGHT**_

* * *

_"I love you" He said as his breath tingle in__ her lips. "I love you" _

_She stared in to his eyes, those eyes that she couldn't understand. "I love you" She said and they kissed. The mood is quiet, romantic, lovely. _

_Then he stepped away from her and laughed. She stands in the dark now, alone, crying. She was left alone, he laughed her. It was never true. _

_XXXXXXXX _

_With a gasp, I woke up. The nightmare of him haunts me. That bet haunts me. _

_My eyes look around the room and landed at my clock. "5:30" it blinked in bright red. _

_It has been hard to pretend that I love him, because I don't. I don't love him. He dated me because of a dare. He broke my heart. Now, it's his turn. It's his turn to feel what I felt! _

_Edward Cullen, your nightmare has just begun._

* * *

I new year, a new class, a new begining.

Last year, Edward Cullen had a dare that he could get me to be in love with him.

He won. I always knew that he was a selfcenter jerk, that played with girl but he was too charming for me to notice when he faked it. Although he asked for forgiveness because he claimed he had fallen in love with me, I couldn't forget what he had done to me.

At first I believed him but every night I would have the same dream. Over and over again and then I grew afraid that he was faking it again. It was then I realized how much he had done to me, the person he made me be. I hated him for that and then, day by day my hate for him grew bigger and bigger.

I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him suffer.

So today, the first day of our senior year, I will begin my plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to school this morning, he was wating for me. Grinning, like I could even believe him. I swolled hard and forced a smile. "Hi" I said. I had practiced very well my normal voice to be around him. He didn't have a clue.

"Good morning" He said and leaned to kiss me. His warm lips touched mine, making my heart beat loudly. Damn feelings. I couldn't help myself, whenever he kissed me, I forgot everything.

"No Bella! You hate him! Push him away! his lying!" My brain yelled me awake. Surprise I shoved him away, when I looked at him, he looked hurt.

"Bella?" He whispered. "Is something wrong?"

"No... I just don't want to get introuble the first day" I said and faked smiled. "You won't win" I thought.

"ok?" He shrugged and we walked inside. "So, how did you spended your summer?"

"It was fine" I said and rushed towards the table where Derek sat. Derek had changed over the summer. He was taller, he looked more masculine. "Derek!" I yelled, making him turn around. He stood up and hugged him. For the first time I had to jumped to hugged him properly.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Oh Der, I missed you sooo much" I cooed happily.

"I missed you too girly" He giggled and put me down. He looked at Edward and smiled. "Hi Eddy"

"Hey Der" Edward chuckled and hugged him. I glared at Edward's back, how dare he hug my best friend!

We sat all together and chatted about our summer.

Then the bell rang, I quickly picked up my bag and started walking towards my class when all of the sudden Edward grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Bella" He growled.

"What?" I asked.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You've been acting really weird"

"Nothing" I said as I calmed myself. I needed to stay in control. He stared at me, reading me, looking in to my soul. "Can we please go!" I snapped. I was about to turn around again but turned me around again and pulled me into a kiss. Again, my knees went weak and this time I couldn't even hear my brain yell at me. The kiss was too strong. He then parted away and looked at me again.

"I love you" He said againts my lips. I looked down at my feet and said nothing. "Bella, please tell me you love me" He whisper in my ear. I swolled hard and looked up at him.

"I love you" I whispered. He smiled and hugged me. I breathe heavely trying to hold back tear that were build up in my eyes. The moment I said it, I knew it was true. Damn my feelings, Damn him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Ever since I started dating Edward we sat with his friends. I didn't mind because Derek was next to me. As they all talked and joked, Edward sat beside me, and started kissing my neck.

Just when I was enjoying the simple feeling of his lips in my neck my brain yell at me again. "GET OFF ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and shoved him away. Edward and all his friends stared at me. "Bella" Derek said softly. "What's going on?" He asked.

"I can't stand it anymore!" I yelled. I was hurting him where it would hurt him the most, his ego. "Edward Cullen gives me the creeps!"

"what?" Derek exclaimed.

"That's right! I only went out with him because he begged me! I don't even like him!" I said as I shivered.

"Bella?" Edward said as he looked at me hurt. "What are you saying?"

"LOOK EDWARD I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU" I yelled. "YOU. MAKE. ME. WANT. TO. PUKE!"

He stared at me, not believing his own ears. "Edward" Derek said but he said nothing. Edward just looked at his feet and rushed out of the lunchroom while I stood beside Derek smiling.

"Edward, wait up" Emmett yelled and ran after him.

"Bella what the hell!" Derek asked as he angrily turned me around.

"He deserve it!" I said. Derek looked at me with disgust and dissapointment.

"You went too far" Derek finally said and walked away. I watched my best friend walk away. Maybe he wasn't my best friend, he didn't understand the pain Edward Cullen made me feel. I had done nothing comepare to what he did to me. Ignoring every stare I sat right back down and kept eating my fries.

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no, no, no, no _

_Looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

* * *

**I know I know I made the break up so early... **

**Believe me there's more! BETTER!**

**Also I won't even start writing the next chapter until I get more than 10 reviews  
Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yes people this is what you think. Second Chapter! *Dance* So yeah, just like the first one, I won't be even writing the 3rd chapter until I see 20 reviews or more. **

**Hope you all like this chappie. **

**Chapter 2**

Three weeks had passed. Everything about my past haunted me; the way I had yelled at Edward haunted me. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like me - but then again, he made me this way. He made this hole in my chest and now hate grew inside.

For the past three weeks I'd been alone. Derek had left me and I walked every hallway alone. Every time his eyes showed nothing but pity for me.

School was over now. It was the first day of summer and I no longer had to see Edward's face. I needed time to get over the high school drama.

Like any normal teenager, I found a summer job selling vitamins. My uncle owned a store, so when he heard I needed a job he offered me one. It wasn't the ideal job, but I needed the money.

My parents, seeing me being responsible, decided to take two months off. They left yesterday to renew their marriage. So I was a 16 year old girl alone in the house for two months. Life couldn't get any better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to get some boxes in the back, you stay here and if anyone comes in please put on a smile and try to sell," my uncle barked as he went out the back door of his store.

My uncle always reminded me of a coach; he barked a lot, he loved sports and vitamins. His store was just like him. Sporty. The room was decorated with sports posters and the wall were a navy blue. The only thing that was bad about him was that he was broke. I guess no one told him that not many people cared about vitamins, or that if they did they went to some cheap place to buy them. I was starting to wonder if working here was such a great idea after all.

For two hours I stared at the shoe store next door, watching men going in and coming out with at least 3 pairs of shoes. "Bella!" barked my uncle, making me jump with surprise.

"What?" I said, a little shaken.

"I'm going to a game after this and I need you to get me some sneakers from the store next door," he said as he slapped 50 bucks in my hand.

"Okay," I said and hopped off my chair and walked over. As I walked in the strong smell of new shoes slapped my nose. It was weird how strong the smell was, but at the same time it was appealing. As I passed, I glanced at some sneakers but since I knew nothing I decide to make my way to the counter.

"Excuse me" I said as I leaned on the white counter. A young man, taller than I, was checking out some baseball caps. I could only see his back but I could tell he was handsome. His scent was sweet yet rich; it intoxicated me.

"Can I help..." The man stopped as soon as he turned around and saw me. His eyes burned into mine as we stared at each other in disbelief. "Jake?" I asked.

"Bella!" He roared with happiness as he ran around the counter and hugged me. Still a little surprised, I hugged him back.

"I thought you were away playing some baseball," I said as he let me down.

"I was, but came back to be with my old man for a while," he said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you," I giggled as I threw myself at his arms and hugged him.

"I'm happy to see you too" he laughed. "So, what can I help you with?" he asked, in full selling mode.

"I'm here because my uncle needs some sneakers" I said with a smile.

"That's my department" A velvet voice mumbled from behind me. A shiver ran down my spine as the voice enticed me.

I turned around, just to find Edward, standing there, looking at me. "Yeah, that's right. My friend, Cullen is in charge of that" Jake said.

"What sneakers do you want?" He asked.

"Whatever is 50 bucks," I said. He gave a short nod and walked away.

"So, what are doing here?" Jake asked as I turned around once again. Talking to Edward had taken my breath away, it had made my heart pound again and my knees began to tremble. His presence had shaken my very core, and it frightened me.

"I work with my uncle" I whispered.

Jake, a past I'd forgotten, was here; and now Edward, a past I desperately wanted to go away, was here as well. Couldn't life just give me a break?


	4. Chapter 3

____

****

Hey ppl, here is the 4th chapter... um I started college yesterday and I have a lot of free time so, thanked "UNE" For giving me lots of time to write and update XD

As Always I don't own Twilight, just Derek and the new Character I am adding to this chappie

On with the story.

Chapter 3

A new reason not be alone

The next day I went to the library, everything was normal, I had gotten use being alone. It wasn't easy, I missed Derek like crazy but he didn't understand my reasons.

__

I sat quietly as I stared at a book, not bothering reading. I read the books 35 times, I knew every line and every event.

"Excuse me" A male voice whispered. I looked up just to find two green eyes looking down at me.

"Uh..." I said dumbly making him chuckled.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked grabbing the yellow chair that stood in front of me. "It's full"

"Sure" I said with a shurg. He fixed his skinny jeans and sat putting his black messenger bag beside him. I notice as his bright blue and black shirt hugged his biceps and his pale skin complimented his black hair.

Usually I didn't go for guys like him, but there was something about him that made me melt in my chair. "You know it's not polite to stare" He said. I felt how a blush rush to my cheeks as I quickly looked down at my book again making him chuckled once again. "I'm Johan"

"Isabella, you can call me Bella" I introduce myself with a shy smile.

"This is sound very weird but since I am new I was wondering if I could hang out with you?" He asked. "I promise it's only until I find someone else to bug" He smirked.

"I don't mind" I said with a smile.

"Good" Johan said. "So tell me dear Bella, how do you rate the school here?" He asked opening a convertation.

His way of talking was different, it didn't mean to be weird, it was open and yet he had a power to make me Jellow-ish.

XXXXXXXXX

At 5pm I was at my uncle shop. He had gone to do some buisness while I was in charge. It was nice that he thought of me as responsible.

A couple of costumers came by at 6 but by 6:30 it was completely empty. There was some boxes that were meant for unpacking, so one by one I put bottles on display. By 7pm only one costumer had come and I had finished.

I picked up the five boxed I had unpacked and went to the back to throw them away, it was then I saw him. Edward on his uniform looking better than ever... then again I didn't care. I grabbed the boxes firmly and dumped them on the trash thingy while his eyes followed my every move.

"Bella" He said as I turned around to leave.

"What Edward?" I asked, my voice dripping with hate.

"I want to talk about what happened"

"There is nothing to talk about" I said.

"You told me you loved me" He reminded me. I breathe in as the night I said such words drowned on me.

X-FlashBack-X

Bella softly ran my finger through his dark, spiky hair, kissed his forehead, and smiled. And that is when she realized that she loved him. She was so different with him than with anyone else. She was happy for the first time in her life and it was all thanks to him.

"I love you," She said softly while touching his cheek.

At that moment someone opened the door making her jump. She looked back and noticed it was his friends.

"Is he awake yet?" Emmett asked making everyone glare at him.

"Shhh... this is a hospital you idiot," Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry... well is he awake?" Emmett asked again.

She was about to answer when someone else answered for her.

"Yes... I am," Edward said.

She looked back at him and smiled which he returned.

"Dude that was a big scare you give us there!" Emmett said.

"Yeah...sorry," Edward chuckled.

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yeah poor Bella stayed here. She wouldn't go until you woke up," Alice said, making her blush.

"Really?" Edward asked, smirking at her which made her blush even more.

"It wasn't like that... I was doing, a favor," She said.

"A favor? To who? Yourself?" Jasper asked, making everyone laugh.

She was about to say something in her defense when her cellphone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her father. He was probably worrying about her because it was 10pm and she hadn't call him.

"It's my dad... I'll take outside," She said as she got up from my seat and went outside the rooms in the hallways.

"Hey dad," She answered.

"Hey sweetie. Where are you it's 9. Is everything OK?" her dad asked in a calm voice.

"Yeah... everything is fine. We're just having some car problems but I'll be there as soon as I can," She lied.

"OK honey be careful OK?" her father said.

"OK daddy. I love you," she said and hung up.

She smiled to herself as she put the phone back in her pocket and turned around to get in again when she heard Edward and his friends talking.

"Dude she said it. She said 'I love you,'" Emmett said.

Her heart started to pound loudly in her chest while her face grew red.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Right before we came. Dude you won the bet!" Emmett laughed.

X-End FlashBack-X

"You made a bet" I shot back facing him.

"It didn't mean anything" He defended.

"It meant everything Edward" I said. "There is no way you can understand how much it hurted to know nothing that I was feeling was true"

"But it was true" He said. "Everything was. I made that bet before I met you" he stepped closer and grabbed my hands softly, sending pleasent shivers through my whole body. "I still love you Bella"

"I don't" I glared. "You are nothing but the past to me"

"I don't believe you" He said. He pulled my arm and crash his lips on to mine. Little by little I closed my eyes and let the kiss drive to a whole new place where there was no worry or sadnes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was the end... Hope everyone liked it. **

**Next chapter won't be up till Tuesday... when I have nothing to do, just like today... . (Stupid school giving me more free time than I want to) Anyways... Ummm How about if you guys tell me what you did this summer? Tell me along with your review (Please don't forget that XD)**

**Anyways see you guys on Tuesday**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ppl, couldn't sleep last night and well I kind wanted to do this. **

**As my other chapters I want 40 reviews or less, I won't be posting more unless I see those reviews. **

**I really hope you all enjoy chapter 4 and as always, I don't own Twilight. **

XXXXXXXX

"No no no no" I fumed as I walked around the store. "Why did I let him kiss me?"

"Bella?" A male voice asked pulling me out from my mini hysteria. "Here's your check" My uncle said as he handed me a blue piece a paper with my name on it.

"Thanks" I said and grabbed my bag and quickly left the mall. Walking home would calm my nerves, it usually woked but everytime I felt at ease the image of Edward kissing me flew back in to mind.

His lips pushing againts mine, his arms holding me tight and I felt angry for making me feel like I could love. "There is no such thing" I growled to myself.

Suddenly a beep made me jump and I stared at a black car slow down beside me. As the window rolled down I saw Johan flash his enchanting smile. "Johan" I said surprise.

"Want a ride?" He asked. The strong scent of his car intoxicated me making my heart pound loudly and my knees to tremble.

"Yes" I whispered and got in his car. The car was dark and and clean and then I looked at his eyes as he smirked at me.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Um 73rd street" I said pointing ahead of the road. Before I knew it we were on the run and I watch as the trees flash beside us.

I watched as the meter went up to 100 and then I felt scared. I felt unsafe. Johan notice where I was looking and placed his hand on my leg, right where my skirt ended, sending unpleasent shivers through my whole body. "Trust in me" He said.

I breath in deeply but I didn't feel any better until the car came to a stop in front of my house. "Thank you Johan" I said as I unlocked the car but he locked it again. Once again I felt in danger and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt how his hand slipped between my legs and touched me where I had never been touched. I gasp surprised as he chuckled near my ear, his breath touching my neck. With his other had he moved my face and kissed me roughly, while his hand went down my shirt touching my breast from under my bra.

I couldn't move, my body was frozen and then he stopped and looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow" He said and unlocked my door, taking away his hands from me. I got out of the car without saying a word and walked to my room, in shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed quite quickly. The whole day had been weird, I didn't myself, I felt wrong in my own skin. I felt like a zombie, like I was dirty and it was a dirty that was inside me, one I couldn't wash off.

As I leaned againts the counter in my uncles store I relived over and over the night before. I could feel his hand touching vividly making me shiver with displeasure. "Bella" Someone said shaking me gently.

I gaze at Jacob, who looked down at me with worried eyes. "Bella" he repeated but my lips didn't move, I just stared. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked softly as he gently stroke my cheek. It was then I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Hug me Jacob" I whispered. He didn't have to be told twice. There he was beside me, hugging me tigthly. He sushed as I cried in his arms.

"Don't leave me Jacob... Don't leave me" I chanted.

"I'm here Bella" He said as he kissed the top of my head.

After a couple of minutes he left me alone, but I was better now. I felt half empty, but not completely full. At that moment Edward passed by and our eyes met. He stared and walked away. I yerned him, I needed some of him. I knew where he was. I jumped off the stool and went the backdoor and just like the last time, Edward was there, this time waiting for me. There were no words. As soon as I was at his side he's lips dipped into mine.

The rush of his kisses made me whole again, I felt like Bella again. As we parted away, he looked into my eyes looking for answers I wasn't ready to face. "Thanks" I said and walked away.

When I came back to the store, Johan was stading there, talking to my uncle and I felt unsafe again. "Bella, you're boyfriend came to pick you up" My uncle said happily as Johan smirked.

"Come on Bells" He said as he streched his hand towards me. My bag layed on his other arm, so I gave him my hand and he dragged me away. He opened the door of the car for me, throwing my bag in the back. "Come on" He said.

"I need to be home" I said as I remembered my father telling me that I had to be home early that night.

"It won't take long" He smirked. Afraid I sat in and he got in after me. He position himself ontop of me and began touching me. I closed my eyes, trying to avoide but suddenly I felt his hard grin on my jaw. "Look at me!" He yelled making me whimper softly. "Look at me" He said again and kissed me softly.

His toungue explored my whole body but he stopped just in time. He changed himself to his seat and order me to touch him as he drove me back. This time, the drive seemed to never come to a end. All I wanted was to get home and go to sleep and wake up to another life but I knew it wasn't posible.

When we got home, he kissed me once again and drove away as soon as I closed the door. "Im home" I said.

"Bella come here" My father yelled from the kitchen. I dragged myself towards the kitchen. There my father sat in the kitchen and infront of him sat a girl. Pale with brown long hair but I couldn't see her face.

"Bella this is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes it end there. **

**What did you guys think? Who do you think is this girl?**

**I know that it's not Tuesday but I completely forgot yesterday but here it is today. Again I am soooo sorry ^^. Also a very late happy birthday to French Shark. I dedicate this chapter to her! HAPPY BIRTH DAY. (If it's your birth day or something special for you just tell me so and I will give it a shout out K?) **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
